


Waking Up Wayhaught | Nicole's Sun Salutation

by LiberatedHeart



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love waking up next to you, Morning Routine, Sun Salutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberatedHeart/pseuds/LiberatedHeart
Summary: Takes place sometime after season 2. Nicole has become a bit of an insomniac. Always worrying about Waverly. Always wanting to keep her safe. She would keep her safe now in her arms.





	Waking Up Wayhaught | Nicole's Sun Salutation

Nicole laid there in bed listening to the sweet birds chirping. She’d been awake for some time now, but didn’t want to get out of bed just yet. She rubbed the arm that was slung across her abdomen, and looked over to the woman wrapped up to her neck in blankets next to her. Little miss Waverly Earp. Nicole rolled over carefully to face her. She lightly grazed the side of Waverly’s face with her finger, amazed at the beauty that was this woman. Her woman. Nicole stopped and pulled her hand back when Waverly made the subtlest of twitches against Nicole’s touch. She didn’t dare wake her, but it was too late.

“Mmm, is it time already for the sun salutations?“ Waverly groaned.

Nicole smiled warmly. She had no clue where Waverly got the idea she did morning sun salutations, but she laughed lightly at the thought that it was something she’d completely do had she known it was a thing.

“Shh, shh, shh,“ Nicole cooed.

“We’ve still got a few minutes,” she said adjusting herself to hold Waverly closer.

Waverly nodded and quickly fell back asleep. Nicole laid back stroking Waverly’s hair. This woman is the light of her life, she thought. And this is her sun salutation.


End file.
